


I don’t like you.

by FoundFandomFamilies



Series: Running Out Of Time [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fuckin, Gen, b a c k s t o r y b u l l s h i t, f l o w e r s, nailed it, w a t e r ?, what the fuck do i tag this with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: Me writing this ages ago: And they were idiot childrenMe impulse posting this now: Oh my god they were idiot children,,,
Relationships: no. - Relationship, pulls out knife
Series: Running Out Of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914811
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	I don’t like you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I liked where it finished so, y e e t a h h

The girl lets out a small deep breath, before curling her hand around a few times, and letting go. She watches as the small glow rises, the flowers petals unfurl and shine, before resting, floating delicately in the dark forest air.

Behind it, a trail of similar flowers float, marking her way home.

Niki smiles a little, nods, then hops down the small cliff, a similar glow briefly appearing as she lands to cushion her fall. She straightens her bag around her shoulders, and continues her trek forwards.

Her goal, in this forest, wasn’t exactly clear to her just yet. She was simply heading a new direction without a new destination in mind, and simply allowing herself to wonder about what she might find.

Her way home was glowing, for whenever she wanted to return. And when she does, the flowers will fall, waiting to be lit up once more for whenever she chooses to return to this route.

She had a good feeling today.

Niki finds herself at another steep fall, and gasps softly at what she finds. She steps up once, twice, then grabs onto the tree branch, pulling herself up the rest of the way as the larger glowing flowers vanish.

There was a clearing, down in this gap, where the fallen logs had been pushed purposefully aside. A small river rushed through the middle of it, protected by stones. Someone’s bag is hanging from one of the naturally felled trees, attached somewhat precariously to a branch.

The owner of the bag is by the stream, bare feet and arm outstretched in concentration. Every time he outstretches his hand, oranges sparks appear, and quickly vanish. A noise of frustration is made.

“Come on,” the person mutters, pulling his hand back, then jerking it forward once more. Niki can’t help but cheer quietly as the orange sparks jitter around this time, excitedly rushing around the person's hand in a quick circle, then vanishing once more.

The person looks a little surprised by this more successful try, but their disappointment is still ringing loud and clear, so Niki jumps down to them.

“That was good!” Niki encourages, only to cringe as the other falls over with a startled yelp.

“WHA-“

“Oh my god I’m so sorry-“ Niki stumbles, rushing over and helping them up, while the other just gapes and points at where the flowers had been.

“You-you, you just, you’re,” he starts, before blinking a few times, and sitting back down despite being pulled up again, “you’re like me?”

Niki blinks as well. Shit.

“Um,” she stutters, “...no?”

“You made flowers,” he points out, voice pitching up a little, and Niki panics.

“No I didn’t!”

“You did!”

“Well, well, you made sparks!” She hurriedly accuses, and the other visibly panics.

“No I didn’t!” The boy hurriedly shakes his head, and clutches his hands away from Niki. “I  _ didn’t _ .”

Niki bites her lip.

“Well. Then, I didn’t either. So... we both...didn’t?” She tries, and the boy stares. 

“Right.” He says, before running a hand through orange coloured hair, “n-neither of us did.”

“It was very cool though.” Niki adds, while the other just swallows anxiously, “what you...didn’t do.”

“...your thing that didn’t happen was pretty neat also.” The other mumbles, still clutching his hands, and they both fall silent.

“...I didn’t mean to scare you,” Niki says finally, eyebrows furrowed, “I just got excited. I’ve never seen anyone else like me before.”

“I have,” the boy blurts, “he’s fucking annoying.”

Niki giggles, mostly from surprise. “Oh?”

“Fundy.”

“Was that his name?”

“No, shit thats-that’s my name. I don’t fucking know his name.”

“Oh! Oh, I’m, I’m Niki. Sorry again.”

“Fundy.” 

“Yeah you-said-“

“Fuck-”

Niki laughs, properly this time, while the other groans and buries his head in his hands.

“We can start over?” Niki suggests finally, growing pity for the other officially just hiding his face in his knees at this point. 

“I’m not saying my name a third time.” He grumbles, muffled, and Niki grins.

“Why not? Fungi’s a great name!”

“Wha-it’s Fundy!” He splutters, lifting his head up with mildly offended wide eyes, only to pause as he just sees Niki’s giggling again. “Oh.”

“You said it a third time~.”

Eyes that swirl with pinks and green meet amused pure orange, as Fundy laughs. 

“I don’t think I like you.” He lies, and Niki giggles.

“I don’t think I like you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day? Now watch as I disappear for another quarter of a year-


End file.
